<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D.E.Os floor over a bed by frozencanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921866">D.E.Os floor over a bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary'>frozencanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Funny (I hope), Humor, Pet Names, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gay interactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Danvers and Reader have a grudge<br/>(Uploaded in sections, not much plot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D.E.Os floor over a bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day, you and some agents had been at a drug bust, a bank robbery, a shoot out and 4 more drug busts. It seemed the city was getting worse.</p><p>The D.E.O was busy as usual but you lie down next to the engraved emblem. You were far too tired to move.  You lie there for a while assessing your mistakes when someone kicks your leg.</p><p>‘Oi!’ you said.</p><p>‘Agent (y/l/n) what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing on the floor?!’ The voice said.</p><p>‘Go. Away.’ You said far too tired to care.</p><p>The person laid down on the floor next to you.</p><p>‘Alex,’ you sighed Alex was always finding reasons to shout at you.</p><p>‘y/n,’ She said. ‘Tough day? Are you hurt?’ She mocked knowing perfectly well you were the best trained agent here. Apart from her self of course.</p><p>‘Right that’s it.. i’m getting up i don’t need your pity.’ Your bones ached when you moved but you put that aside as your need to beat Alex is higher.</p><p>‘That’s wasn’t pity.. i just needed you of the floor my love’ she smiled.</p><p>Your body tensed at the pet name but you carried on towards the exit with only the reply of your middle finger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don’t write reader inserts so tell me if it doesn’t read well lol also i probably will make it a series feel free to tell me if it sucks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>